Upside Down
by Honeyz
Summary: " Mais qu'est-ce que quoi ? " Probablement la dernière chose qu'ils attendaient. (quand on ne peut même plus accuser England d'être responsable des petits malheurs magique, on aimerait bien trouver un coupable mais finalement, la seule solution n'est-elle pas de vivre avec ?)
1. Prologue à un bordel sans nom

Puisqu'il s'agit du premier chapitre, toutes les informations sont en haut, mais par la suite vous trouverez tout ça en bas - supposant qu'ayant lu le premier chapitre, il vous sera inutile de le relire constamment, et si potentiel choquant je signalerais. -

Bref. Mon lit m'appelant, je ne dirais que quelques mots.

Hetalia. Hidekaz. Pas moi.

Tout le monde. Absolument. De Seychelles à Islande en passant par (et sur) Hong Kong, quoique avec un intérêt plus ciblé pour notre cher G8.

Rating tout mignon, peut-être légèrement plus épicé plus tard, mais je préviendrais.

Je crois que c'était le plus important.

Anyway j'ai sommeil.

* * *

_\- … Mais qu'est-ce que quoi ?_

Sur cette phrase d'un haut niveau et révélant toute leur intelligence supérieure de nations, les huit personne et des poussières (connues comme le second plus grand pays, les dudit poussières) se regardèrent avec des yeux tellement gros et rond qu'ils auraient pu rivaliser avec les soucoupes de l'armoire à thé d'England. La suite ne fut qu'exclamation indignés, bafouillement, et…

* * *

Avec une certaine appréhension, Seychelles prit le téléphone. Vieux modèle, encore à fil (c'est pour dire oui, vieux comme le monde). France lui avait confié l'intendance dans sa demeure le temps d'une réunion entre nations – _importantes_. Ça n'était que sous-entendu, mais elle le gardait dans la gorge, la petite nation africaine. Vu que ça n'est toutefois pas le sujet de l'histoire, je refermerais très vite mon intrusion. – Pourquoi ne pas laisser Paris, Île-de-France ou même, qui sais, Limousin, gérer le domaine du français par excellence? Peut-être parce qu'ils auraient demandé un salaire (trop français pour France, c'est pour dire).

Revenons à notre téléphone, qui reste le fil conducteur. La nation le saisit, un peu surprise. Étant dans le jardin, elle ne l'avait entendu sonner qu'au dernier moment, et se jugeait à l'instant bien mauvaise secrétaire de ne pas avoir pu prendre un appel à l'instant où on le passait. Et si c'était important ? Et si c'était vital ? Et si… Ah. Non. C'était un appel de France, comme l'affichait le répondeur. Et il avait même laissé un message. Sey – économisons des lettres – fronça les sourcils. N'était-il pas en réunion ? N'était-il pas occupé ? Grand frère était-il irresponsable au point de l'appeler juste pour le plaisir de voir se tordre de colère la bouche de son rival – est-il réellement besoin de nommer Angleterre ? – et entendre hurler l'Allemagne en arrière-plan ? … oui. Oui, ce serait bien son genre. Ou peut-être avait-il quelque chose d'important à lui demander, ou encore la réunion s'était achevée en avance, tout le monde étant arrivé à un accord à l'amiable, reconnaissant l'importance de l'avis des autres et leurs intérêt économiques et sociaux, désirant permettre à l'univers de trouver un équilibre, et permettre à toutes les nations de danser en joie dans un champ de fleur ?

Réalisant l'étrangeté des scénarios qui se présentait à son esprit, et d'avantage préoccupé par d'autre problème qu'elle espérait régler bien avant le retour de Francis, la réaction qui lui parut la plus censée histoire de résoudre l'énigme fut de lancer dudit message. Qui sait. C'était peut-être réellement important.

Le premier choc fut… :

« _\- Seychelles, mon chou. Il vient de se passer quelque chose, c'est amusant à un point, il faut que je te le raconte…_

_\- Pose ce téléphone stupid frog! POSE LE IMMÉDIATEMENT !_

_\- Alors voilà, nous étions tous en salle de réunion, tranquille – aheum – à discuter et… aie ! AIEUUH ! NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS !_

_\- Veeeeeeh, Luddy, Luddy ! England… est-ce que c'est bien England ? Oui, oui ça doit… England est en train de mordre, euuh… c'est France, n'est-ce pas ? … Veeeh ? Luddy ? Luddy où es-t… AH ! C'est toi Luddy !? Veeeh!_

_\- Aaanh, ma main, ma pauvre main… bref mon chou. Tout était normal, et… pas de lumière ni rien, England ne jouait même pas avec la magie, quand soudain…_ »

… que les voix que la jeune nation écoutait lui semblaient plus aigües que celles qu'elle se serait attendue à entendre.

« _-… je ne sais pourquoi, c'est arrivé d'un coup. Toutes les nations ici présentes…_

_\- Frog, je t'interdis de le…_

_\- … sont devenus des femmes._

_\- … dévoiler._

_\- Enfin, sauf Chine._

_\- Aru ?_

_\- Quoique…_ (la voix lui sembla étouffée, il avait du poser sa main sur l'appareil pour être inaudible) _Russie, tu veux bien vérifier ?_

_\- …_

_\- AIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_

_\- Ah, si ! Yao aussi ! Mais ça se voit moins, tu m'étonnes._

_\- France, est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu viens de faiiire ?_ (à force, Sey pouvait désormais associer cette voix qui basculait si facilement dans des notes suraiguë à England.)

_\- Mais… mais tu étais si mignonne, il fallait bien que je le dise au monde entier !_

_\- … Je vais te tuer jusqu'à la mort._ »

Par la suite, beaucoup de bruit. Probablement la chute du téléphone, un 've' paniqué, des hurlements en allemands, et un rire étrange, vraisemblablement russe, accompagnés d'exclamation enjouée d'une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas le moins du monde, mais qui au vu de l'enthousiasme et de l'accent devait être celle de… d'America. Enfin, quelqu'un eu la bonne idée de ramasser le téléphone.

_« - Veeh ! Seychelles, je ne sais pas si grand frèr… grande sœ… si… vee, si France a été très clair, mais… je crois que nous avons un problème. Même Japon panique. Il… elle est assis depuis tout à l'heure en position fœtale et regarde le mur… je vais aller voir si ça va. En tout cas elles sont toutes très mignonnes, je ne sais pas pour moi, il n'y a pas de miroir, veeh. Et Arth… England nous a interdit de sortir, che. Peur qu'on soit vu. Dans tous les cas… France appelait pour savoir… si tu entends ce message, est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de contacter des nations de confiance pas trop loin, qu'elles nous amènent des vêtements ? Et… oh ! Pour Russie, pas le choix, faut voir avec Ukraine, ça m'étonnerait que d'autres choses lui aillent. Grazie ! »_

Deux ou trois exclamations en arrière-plan, quelques cris, un plus fort que les autres (_BAHAHA I'M THE HERO SHUT UP EVERYONE_), et le silence. La tonalité. C'était presque étonnant d'imaginer qu'un message ait pu durer aussi longtemps, mais nous invoquerons les lois de la liberté de l'écriture. Sey reposa le téléphone. Fixa le vide un instant. Songea à ses problèmes dans le jardin. Porta la main aux nœuds de ses cheveux, par réflexe.

…

Hésitation d'un instant, avant de le rappeler. C'était tellement aberrant en soit que rien ne pourrait jamais lui confirmer si il se passait réellement ce que la jeune nation venait d'entendre, mais une question existentielle devait être posée à la France.

Quelques sonneries, puis elle entendit la voix – alto, douce, belle, un peu rauque mais délicate, superbe – qu'elle attendait.

«_ \- Ici France, que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

_\- Grand frère… il ne te resterait pas par hasard des vêtements de l'époque où tu avais la garde de Canada ?_

_\- Hum, Seychelles ?_

_\- De préférence quand il avait environ 14 ans physiquement._

(la petite nation se sentait rougir comme jamais avant.)

_\- Et, euh… Masculin, oui._

_-…_ »

Seychelles jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux nœuds rouges avec lesquels elle avait pu attacher ses cheveux, avant de se mordre la lèvre et de positiver en pensant à sa nuque et sa poitrine allégées.

Maintenant elle avait juste à apprendre à dealer avec le pronom masculin.

**XXX**

* * *

Ceci clôt donc notre prologue ! Une petite histoire qui me trottait dans la tête, consistant non pas à confronter nyo et nation, mais à imposer leurs corps féminin aux nations, tout en conservant leurs caractères d'origines. Espérant que ça vous ai plut, love sur vous !


	2. Chapitre premier d'un chaos émergent

_Ça fait des plombes, je sais (désolé D: ). Mais je voulais au moins poster ceci avant de m'envoler vers la France ~ cher pays de mon enfance._

_HH, comme d'hab, rien de sérieux, comme avant._

_Love sur vos têtes !_

* * *

\- Iceland, s'il-te-plaît, sort de cette chambre.

\- Jamais !

\- Écoute, Ice. Je sais que c'est dur, mais on est là, on peut en parler. Donc _s'il-te-plaît…_

\- Plutôt mourir !

\- …

\- …

\- Sinon, connecte-toi sur Skype. Je suis en train de me faire spammer par ton asiatique.

\- …

\- Et ta chinoise veut la webcam.

\- NORGE !

* * *

France passa un doigt rapide sur la table, ramassant la poussière avec une petite expression amusée.

\- What, stupid frog?

\- Hmm ? Oh. Je me disais juste que ces lieux avait l'air d'avoir été abandonné depuis plusieurs mois.

England regarda la française comme si il lui manquait une case. Germany aussi se permis un regard las, parce que voilà peut-être quatre heures maintenant qu'ils (elles) occupaient la salle, mais on était loin du bail mensuel. Tout le monde étaient au moins un brin surpris par la constatation de la belle créature, si on excepte Russie – appelez-moi Vanya ! – qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu (spécialiste quand il fallait défoncer des murs, le quatrième en étant un comme un autre.)

Tout le monde patientait dans une sorte de silence borderline. L'allemande avait bien tenté de relancer la réunion, mais un regard désespéré – et désespérant – de son italienne lui avait fait ravaler ses mots. America avait commencé un strip poker avec China, qui devenait de plus en plus évident que la chinoise avait accepté de jouer du fait de sa certitude de gagner : l'américaine était désormais vêtue aux limites de la décence, et England tentait par tout moyen de faire cesser le jeu. Russie ronronnait juste derrière, visiblement très satisfaite de voir la frêle asiatique défoncer sa race à son éternelle Némésis. Pour une fois, Yao (Meng-Chao, soupira la chinoise, avec une lassitude marquée.) n'étais pas gênée par l'imposante présence derrière : la partie exigeait son absolue concentration. La petite nippone avait fini sa crise d'angoisse post-changement de sexe, et était désormais silencieusement assise aux côté d'Italie, matant silencieusement les plantureuses poitrines des latines, qui n'avait pour rivale que celle d'une superbe slave – qui pour le coup, battait tout le monde et sans peine -. France papotait comme si de rien était avec une jolie jeune fille rouge comme la feuille de son drapeau, se tenant le plus loin possible d'England et lui lançant de temps à autre des regards meurtrier tout en massant sa main.

Bref. C'était la merde.

* * *

Iceland regardait son mur avec fixité. Tout doux. Tout allait bien se passer. Tout était normal. Les choses allaient s'arranger. Norge ferait quelque chose.

Il se leva en silence, s'avança face à sa porte. Avec un soupir résolu, il tandis la main vers la poignée.

\- OH MON DIEU NORGE TU AS DES PETITS SEINS C'EST TROP MIGNON LAISSE MOI TOUCHBAOUMGFFDGINFD CLANG BAM.

Ice mit une bibliothèque contre la porte et partit s'abriter sous la couette, juste au cas.

* * *

Un adolescent basané était arrivé, armé de sac volumineux. La sécurité l'avait regardé avec une expression dubitative, et il avait dû se battre plus d'une vingtaine de minute avec l'administration pour qu'on le laisse passer, refoulant au plus profond de lui les sautes de sa voix de jeune homme pubère. Un coup de fil de l'intérieur de la salle de réunion – où ils avaient formelle interdiction d'entrer – leur appris que le garçon était attendu, et qu'il fallait le laisser passer. En marmonnant, on le laissa donc pénétrer le saint des saints, celui qu'aucun mortel – sauf la femme d'entretien et son petit ami – n'avait eu le droit de violer. Mais bon. On ne pouvait pas dire de Seychelles qu'il n'était qu'un mortel.

France lui ouvrit la porte avec une excitation bondissant : apparemment, avoir sa poitrine compressée dans une chemise taillée pour un homme était une sensation dont elle voulait au plus vite se débarrasser. En fond de salle, ce que l'île devina être America – l'accent – n'était couverte que de la veste d'England, qui pestait auprès d'une petite japonaise au sujet de la jeunesse stupide. Une femme imposante, à la beauté glaciale, tournait en cercle concentrique autour d'une asiatique affolée, qui la chassait à grand coup de feuilles de réunion. Italie mangeait des pâtes assise sur les genoux d'une blonde aux cheveux courts, plus gêné le moins du monde par ce nouveau corps. À moins que l'appel des pâtes efface tout souci. (et puis il y avait un ours blanc super mignon assis sur une chaise, fallait se retenir pour pas aller lui faire un câlin.)

Les nations se jetèrent sur les sacs comme des fauves sur la viande crues, et Seychelles rajouta d'une petite voix qu'il y avait là des choses provenant de diverses nations, féminine ou non.

La suite serait digne d'un anime se déroulant dans un collège ou un lycée japonais, les divines créatures se voyant forcée de se changer sans avoir jamais – en tout cas pour la majorité – vécue l'expérience des vêtements féminin. Ce fut donc son lot de « aanh ! »; « awwh ! »; « oh! »; et « veeeeeh! » qui collent parfaitement à l'ambiance délicieusement érotique des vestiaires de sport où, luisantes de sueur et puant comme des rats morts, des jouvencelles doivent se défaire de leurs autours sous les regards fascinés de leurs comparses qui en profite pour leur piquer les seins à l'aide d'un crayon (certifié anime). Mais forcément, cette suite lubrique ne sera pas racontée ici. On eut droit à des « Mais comment on met un soutif, bordel! » suivit de « attend America, grande sœur France va te montrer » et de « Holy shit France, depuis quand tu sais mettre ça? »; ou encore de « Et ça, c'est comme ça que ça se met? » « Non, tu l'as fermé comme un homme, pas comme une femme aru. ». Bref. C'était très intéressant à observer, comme le compris Seychelles, qui n'assista toutefois qu'à la première moitié du spectacle (par la suite renvoyée par France pour voir si il ne pouvait pas leur appeler un taxi.)

* * *

\- Daaaan ? Dan, c'est toi ?

\- Oh, Finland ! Tu m'as reconnu parce que je suis toujours viril, pas vrai !

\- … oui ? Et puis surtout parce que tu es la seule personne qui finit encastrée dans un mur, chez Norge…

Mais la danoise n'entendit rien de cette suite. Elle eut un large sourire, se relevant et s'époussetant – il y avait de la poussière de plâtres sur ses vêtements – pour adresser une expression narquoise à la personne à laquelle Finland faisait dos, et qui se tenait juste devant une Norge vraisemblablement dans la mauvaise période du mois – à moins que son visage féminin soit plus enclin à manifester une émotion, ce dont Dan doutait –.

\- Sveeee ! Que tu as l'air coincé, même avec des ovaires !

Mais Sweden ne réagit pas. Ses yeux bleu glace fixé toujours une chose plus adorable qu'un bébé chat qui se roule dans la neige.

\- Sve ? Tu bugs ?

Finland se figea aussi, comprenant que ce qu'elle sentait dans son dos n'était pas la pression du point rouge d'un tireur d'élite mais le regard de sa compagne sur sa nuque. Elle se retourna avec lenteur, anticipant une réaction négative – on est pas forcément fou de joie de voir son petit ami changer de sexe, même si c'est le fait d'une malédiction ou d'un bordel magique.

Mais forcément. Su-san ne fit rien de cela. Elle attrapa son adorable finlandaise et la tira à elle, la serrant sur son cœur comme pour marquer son territoire.

* * *

Les nations – désormais vêtues – étaient restées longtemps à se regarder. Qu'est-ce qu'on fout maintenant ? Le leadership d'Allemagne avait voulu qu'on se sépare de deux éclaireuses, pour les envoyer vérifier si les taxi appelé par Sey arrivaient ou non. Hors de question d'employer la voiture de fonction dans un corps bourré d'œstrogènes, avec un permis de conduire certifié mâle, attesté par une photo. Comme le sort est cruel – et que son sens de l'humour est particulièrement mauvais – ce furent France et England que le destin désigna.

Leur traversée se déroula bien, le seul incident demeurant un moment où la mignonne anglaise – la chevelure attachée à l'aide d'un élastique piqué à Chine, une jupe verte et un chemisier clair – se fit aborder par un agent de sécurité, surpris de la présence d'une frêle demoiselle en ces lieux.

\- Mademoiselle ! Puis-je savoir votre nom, et ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Je suis A… (shit. shit. shit. bloody fucking shit.)

\- Alice. Et je suis Marianne, dit la française avec un superbe sourire. Nous étions là à la demande de Monsieur Bonnefoy, continua-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

Les hommes écarquillèrent les yeux, surpris devant l'assurance de cette femme, et le sous-entendu sur un de leur supérieur. Mais ils hochèrent la tête, un brin confus. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'ils savaient de leur nation ?

Une fois qu'elles se furent suffisamment éloigner, England entendit le murmure de France à son oreille :

\- Tu me le payeras, Kirkland. Ma réputation mettra une fleur sur ta tombe.

Bref. Ce détail oublié, tout se déroula pour le mieux, et elles sortirent du bâtiment.  
Pour découvrir à l'extérieur une surprise.

Les dents de la nouvellement nommée Alice grincèrent. France siffla, appréciateur.

Même porteuse d'un double chromosome X, elle était reconnaissable. Que ce soit à la moue dédaigneuse, à la chevelure brûlante, à la peau de lait, aux tâches de rousseurs, à la clope ou à l'expression de rage pure mêlée de mépris profond et d'un dégoût sans nom qui se peint sur son visage quand elle leva la tête vers England.

\- Écosse, murmura Alice, cherchant un hélicoptère par lequel fuir.

\- Écosse ! s'exclama joyeusement Marianne, lui adressant un grand signe de la main et immobilisant l'anglaise de son autre bras.

\- Sale bâtard je vais te crever.

Dit l'écossaise à sa sœur.

* * *

Iceland finit par descendre. Les quatre femmes qui parlaient, vodka ou bière à la main – dépendamment du temps passé par un certain russe sur leur terre – se turent en la voyant arriver. Ice les fixa toutes.

Sa sœur. Ses cheveux mis-long n'avait pas changé de couleur, et dans l'ensemble elle se ressemblait toujours énormément. Ses traits tenaient peut-être désormais un peu plus de la sirène, ses cils étaient plus long, son corps paraissait plus fragile : mais dans l'ensemble, Norge demeurait.

Denmark. Ses cheveux partaient dans plus de direction qu'avant, ses seins prenaient une places conséquentes, elle était grande pour une fille mais moins que sa version masculine : et même si on ne pouvait ignorer sa stature sportive, on était loin du costaud danois. Ses expressions étaient toujours les mêmes toutefois, et elle avait un bleu là où elle s'était mangé un mur.

Sweden. Elle était définitivement un peu plus grande que Denmark, mais moins large d'épaule aussi. Ses cheveux étaient étonnamment longs, quand on connaissait son apparence ordinaire. Sa poitrine aussi était conséquente, et l'éclat de ses yeux paraissait plus vif encore sur ce visage aux traits coupant mais féminin.

Finland. Elle avait Hanatamago sur les genoux, et paraissait être la plus petite et la plus ronde des femmes présente. Son visage avait une forme adorable, marqué par l'enfance de telle sorte qu'on en oubliait plus facilement encore le caractère de louve qu'il pouvait dissimuler. Ses cheveux étaient coupés court, carré lisse et adorable. Elle sourit à Iceland, la voyant arriver.

Pour les quatre scandinave, ce fut une jeune fille aux cheveux argenté qui tombait en légère ondulation sur ses épaules et son dos, dissimulée dans son sweat un peu trop grand pour elle qui vint vers eux, visiblement terriblement gêné par ce nouveau corps.

Denmark ne pu retenur un commentaire.

\- Eh, c'est peut-être de famille, mais elle a toujours plus de sein que No.

Le silence revint comme une chaise trébuchait avec violence sur la danoise.

\- Ne l'écoute pas Ice. Tu es incroyablement mignonne.

Même prononcé d'une voix atone, le compliment de Norge fit monter le rouge aux joues de sa cadette.

Et pendant ce temps, Finland riait à la vue d'une Dan martyre, avant de l'aider ; et Sweden anticipait les réparations – gratuite, c'était un accord passé il y a longtemps quand la source du désordre entraînait la souffrance de Denmark – qu'elle aurait à faire.

Une journée normale.

Dans des corps anormaux.

À de nombreux kilomètre de là, des hurlement silencieux s'échangeait entre deux soeur.


End file.
